Jerome
Anime Jerome is a trained guard dog and assassin. He was sent after Kaibutsu by his creators to destroy it. He originally had 13 subordinates; the last four of them were killed by Kaibutsu. After the death of Kaibutsu and all was peaceful once more, he became Weed's adviser, and taught him how to fight better. When a human shot his leg with a bullet, the Koga ninja dog Tesshin offered to take it out one night, but Jerome told Tesshin to keep the bullet in his leg as a punishment for his previous actions as an assassin. Later, Jerome was driven out of Weed's pack by Weed himself when he murdered two of Hougen's assassins: Lector and Thunder. He worked for Weed independently from then on, along with his new pack of Shikoku dogs. Jerome finally meets Weed after saving Reika from a river. He then saves GB from Hougen. As he fought Hougen, pain struck into his leg due to the bullet. Jerome is then thrashed by Hougen and is thrown into the river. Weed jumps in and tries to save Jerome. In the river before his "death", Jerome had saved Weed by holding his head above the water until he was rescued. Jerome eagerly awaits to meet his fallen comrades again and, interestingly, Kaibutsu too. In the last episode, Jerome appears to Weed in a field of flowers, but then vanishes. Manga Jerome was one of the guard dogs who's job was to make sure that Kaibutsu didn’t escape from the scientific institute. When Kaibutsu escapes anyway, Jerome and his soldiers do everything they can to stop him. Jerome meets Weed in the mountains of Ohu where he at once realizes that he is the son of Gin. He now tries to get Weed to join the fight against Kaibutsu and succeed. During the fight, Kaibutsu kills all of Jerome’s soldiers and hurts Jerome badly. However, Kaibutsu dies and Jerome survives. He then joins Weed’s group to find and help Weed’s father, Gin, the Great Leader of Ohu. Jerome gets shot in the leg by a human and has to fight one of the humans’ dogs called Ron. Ron bites off Jerome’s ear but looses the fight. Jerome is known in the pack as the assassin, a name which he lives up to. When he discovers two of Hougen's spies, he kills them even though Weed told him to leave them alone. As a punishment, Weed sends him away from his pack. However, Jerome does not leave Weed entirely, but stays close in case something should happen. He is welcomed back when the fight against Hougen begins. Jerome and Weed are the first to feel Hougen's fangs and they are thrown into a roaring river. Here, Jerome nearly kills himself when trying to keep Weed's head above the water. Because of this, Jerome cannot participate in the final battle, but is brought to the human, Daisuke, by GB. Just as Hougen is defeated, Jerome hears the howls of the Ohu army whilst in the care of Daisuke. Once he is fully recovered, he is relased back into the wild. Jerome travels up to the mountains and is ambushed by monkeys who are after some puppies. Here, he encounters Yukimura, Weed's older brother, who saves him from the monkeys. When Weed comes to search for Jerome, he too meets Yukimura. All of them join forces to kill the baboon general, Shougun, who threatens to take over Yukimura's territory. Again, Jerome manages to escape Weed and flee to Hokkaido where he hides in shame over his past (By this it meant the episode where he killed Hougen's spies). In Hokkaido, he meets the Siberian Husky, Hakuro - an old Ohu warrior. Hakuro tells Jerome to watch out, since intruders have started to threaten their land. Jerome doesn't listen very carefully and is soon face to face with one of the intruders, a female German Shepherd named Lydia. Lydia lures him into an ambush where the leader of the intruders, a German Shepherd named Victor, attacks him. Jerome is seriously wounded and taken hostage. Lydia tries to trick him into telling where Hakuro is hiding, but Jerome tricks her instead. He fakes the seriousness of his wounds and Lydia believes that there's no need to guard him. Jerome escapes as soon as she leaves and flees back to Hakuro, who leaves him to recover at the Collie, Ramu's home. When Jerome is recovered, he runs back to help Hakuro, only to find he was killed by Victor. Unfortunately, he bumps into Victor and is taken hostage again. However, he is not killed since Lydia manages to convince Victor that they need Jerome alive. Slowly, Jerome starts to fancy Lydia and they both fall in love. Victor leaves Jerome behind, guarded by Lydia. Suddenly, the Ohu commander, Akame appears and follows Jerome to the Ohu army's base for safety. Jerome follows Gin's platoon when they are all taken hostage by Victor in a gorge. In the gorge, Jerome and the others face many days without food or water. When the fight begins between Victor's army and the Ohu army, Jerome takes part in the fight, but is quickly knocked out by Bozlef. When he comes to, he continues to fight alongside Lydia. Like most of the Ohu army, Jerome is badly wounded by the Russian dogs. Shortly, Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear on the scene and Jerome is healed along with the rest of the injured dogs. See more pictures in Jerome (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Jerome's Squad Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (drowning)